Prophecy Fulfilled
by SiriaRose0710
Summary: Lauren's parents don't understand that she has to have time away to grieve over her sister, and they don't understand why she left Arizona to be with her uncle in New York. What Lauren doesn't understand is that Greek mythology is real, and it follows her cousin Percy and his friends around, if they like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren got off the elevator and compared room numbers before turning left.

She had scoured her mother's office for her uncle's address before she had left Flag Staff for Manhattan, so she thought she knew where she was going, but now that she was here, she was losing some of her nerve. Maybe she should have at least called during her layover or something.

Either way, she was in what she hoped to be the right apartment building, and was looking for apartment number 2045.

2039, 2041, 2043... 2045.

She resisted the urge to put her ear up against the door. Was this where her uncle and his wife really lived?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

She knocked hard on the door, and held her breath, biting her lip in nervousness.

Seconds later, the door was answered by a boy that seemed to be a little older than her. He had dark brown hair, very green eyes, and must have been smirking about something that had just happened before he had opened the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked, his smile making Lauren less nervous.

'I hope so,' she thought.

"Does Paul Blofis live here?" She asked, her nervousness immediately returning on thinking about how she would be received. She felt her body already drooping in defeat.

"Oh, yeah," the guy said, looking a little confused. "Are you a student of his or something?"

"No," she replied. "I'm his niece, Lauren."

"Oh! I think that makes us cousins, or something. I'm Percy, Paul's stepson."

"Hi," Lauren returned with a smile. "I'm sorry, he isn't expecting me."

"That's alright," Percy said, opening the door wider. "Come on in."

Lauren followed him in, and was shocked at the surroundings of the apartment.

There was food on the island in the kitchen, music in the living room, and a bunch of kids on the couches, chairs and the floor.

Percy walked past her and went to a blond girl with gray eyes.

"This is my girlfriend, Annabeth. I'll go get Paul, and she can introduce you to everyone. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen," he said, and then he was off.

Annabeth got off the couch and put out her hand. "Hi, I'm Annabeth."

"I'm Lauren," Lauren said, sticking out her own hand and shaking Annabeth's.

"Well, this is Grover, Tyson, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Reyna, Jason, and Piper."

Annabeth pointed to each person as they came up, and each gave a nod, wave, or both, some as they took a bite of pizza or a slurp of soda.

Lauren didn't even have a chance to figure out where she would sit when her Uncle Paul came out into the living room.

"Lauren? I've been talking to your mother since this morning, I can't believe you would just leave like that!"

She sighed, thinking something like this might have happened. She didn't have a great excuse, but she thought Uncle Paul would be at least understanding.

She was playing with the strap on her bag, practically wringing it across her chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or anything, but please Uncle Paul, don't send me back yet," her voice was hitching, and her face was burning at the thought of all these kids being able to see her cry.

Paul took her hand and brought his niece in to squeeze her against his chest. "You shouldn't have just ran off."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay there anymore. Not since Olivia-"

"I understand Honey, I do," Paul said, hugging Lauren harder. "I'm going to call your mother, and we'll figure out what to do. Sally, can we put her in the guest room?"

"Your New York apartment has a guest room?" Lauren tried to joke, but tears were still running down her face.

Uncle Paul drew back, and Lauren spotted her aunt for the first time. Her parents had been the ones that came to New York when they had got married, but she had seen pictures. Instead of wearing a creamy, ivory, tea length wedding dress, the slender brunette was wearing jeans and a blue t shirt that really enhanced her eyes. She was smiling, her smile reminding Lauren of Percy's.

"We sure do, let me show you," Sally answered, turning on her socked foot, waving Lauren to come with her.

Paul followed after them, stepping into a room as his wife and niece continued down the hallway.

"Here you are," Sally said, opening the last door in the hallway, revealing a typical guest bedroom.

Lauren helped herself, entering and putting her bag on the perfectly made bed. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry I just kind of showed up-"

Sally flipped the light switch on and shook her head. "It's alright, we'll get it all figured out."

Lauren had opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out, as she was startled by a tapping noise behind her.

She turned to find a fire escape on the other side of the window, and a girl standing there. She was dressed like she was going to a party or something, her long brunette hair falling in spiral curls down her back, and the blue sequins on her dress winking in the light that reached them from the bedroom.

It wasn't long before Lauren saw two more girls, dressed identically, except for their dress colors, which were gold and red.

"Lauren, get back. Percy!" Aunt Sally had jumped forward, already pulling Lauren towards the doorway and away from the window by her arm.

She was caught off balance and off guard, and fell to one of her knees when she heard glass shattering behind her. Despite the panic that had overwhelmed her, Lauren had to look back.

The girl in the blue dress had punched the window, but neither her hand or arm were bleeding, and all three of the girls were very rapidly entering the room.

"Percy!" Sally screamed again, which propelled Lauren up, and she and Sally made it out of the guest room and up against the wall of the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not very pretty," the girl in the blue dress hissed.

Whoever these girls were, they had climbed through the window they had broken in a matter of seconds, and were now coming out of the guest bedroom.

"Mom?" Came a call from the direction of the living room.

"Dracaenae, Percy," was Sally's screamed, nearly incoherent reply.

"What?" Lauren muttered, not feeling very shielded even though her aunt had come to stand between her and the girls.

"I said," the girl in the blue dress replied, "That you weren't very pretty."

To emphasize her point, Blue Dress Girl lashed her hand out and grabbed onto Lauren's bare forearm, causing Lauren to scream in pain. What was making her arm burn so bad?

As soon as it started, it was over. Lauren had clamped her eyes shut in pain, but she opened them to see nothing but orange colored dust and Percy wielding… a ball point pen?

Lauren glanced at her arm and gagged. Her skin was destroyed, having looked like it had been burned by a brand in the shape of a… clawed hand?

What in the world was going on?

She couldn't get the answer to that question before someone was tugging on her. She yelped as the skin on her forearm shifted, and she noticed that it was one of the kids from the living room. There were so many of them she couldn't remember his name, but he had dark, practically black hair, and a pallor complexion, despite his actual skin color being olive like.

"Come on, you and Sally. Grab her, we're going to the kitchen."

Lauren momentarily panicked at the thought of having to convey that to her aunt, but it was obvious that Sally had heard and understood, as she was pushing her niece in the direction that the boy had tried to tug her, toward the main part of the apartment.

Lauren walked faster than her brain was working, which seemed to be an alright thing. At one point, she had panicked when she didn't feel her aunt at her back anymore. She swiveled around, causing the boy in front of her to tug on her again, looking annoyed.

It wasn't until Sally and Paul had exited the bedroom that Paul had entered that Lauren started moving again.

They finally made it to their destination, and the boy said, "Go Annabeth, there were still two more."

Annabeth, the blonde who was Percy's girlfriend, golden butter knife in hand, left the kitchen, where everyone had gathered, and walked toward the back of the apartment.

Lauren followed her with her eyes, twisting her head when Annabeth left her field of vision.

"Alright, Nico, we have to sit her down." Sally said, grabbing the arm the boy didn't have, and pulling Lauren down to sit on the floor, back against the island.

"Paul, the kit that's under the sink please." Sally said, gingerly lifting Lauren's arm to examine her burn.

"That's just Dracaenae acid Sally," one of the other boys said, looking at Lauren's arm as closely as Sally was. "Should just take a glob of Apollo's healing ointment."

"She's one hundred percent mortal Grover," Sally said. "I can't use too much godly products."

Lauren didn't know what anything either of them had just said, but her head had suddenly bloomed a headache, and she started to get sick to her stomach.

"She looks like she's going to puke," Nico said, going from his knees to the back of his heels, a much better position to dodge vomit from.

As Paul handed the first aid kit to Sally, he said, "Don't worry Lauren, we'll get you fixed up."

That's when Percy and Annabeth came back into the kitchen, sweaty and trying to catch their breath.

"How is she Mom?" Percy asked, squatting down next to Uncle Paul.

I hadn't noticed that Sally had went to work on my arm, spreading a miniscule amount of some kind of ointment. "We have to keep the venom from spreading, but I think even this little bit of Apollo's ointment should help. You know how mortals are: too much of a good thing turns out to be a bad thing."

Percy sighed, and plopped down on his butt. Annabeth stepped over this legs, went to the refrigerator, and returned with a bottle of water. She drank a mouthful and then handed the rest back over to Percy.

"Percy, I think we should leave. There's just too many powerful demi-gods here." That was one of the girls, the one with two braids on either side of her face.

"Piper, its Percy's birthday," said the boy whose arm was around the girl he was addressing.

"It's your birthday?" Lauren asked, looking past her uncle to look at her step-cousin. Her eyes started to blur. "I didn't mean to ruin your birthday."

"Oh, no, it's not your fault." Percy said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "My friends and I are just trouble magnets."

She sighed, hating when people disagreed with her, but Percy's comment made her look at all the young people in the room. None of these kids looked like any trouble, but upon further investigation, she saw a certain hardness in all of their eyes. Maybe Percy was right. No one's life was easy.

It had to have been the 'venom' or whatever was pumping through her, but Lauren licked her lips, cleared her throat, and timidly asked, "What are you guys?"

Everybody looked around the room, at each other, at the floor, everything but at Lauren and the question she just asked.

Lauren hated the silence more than any kind of tremendous answer she thought that at least one of them was bound to give her. She scanned them all again, until she lost her temper.

"What are you guys?" She asked, louder, daring someone to not give her an answer this time.

The only girl that hadn't spoken yet sighed, and slowly came down to one of her knees in front of Lauren, jeans stretching and ponytail swinging.

"What do you know about Ancient Mythology?"


End file.
